


Why are you lying 你为什么说谎

by muiuri



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Total 12619 Chinese words
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiuri/pseuds/muiuri
Summary: Rumlow独独忘记了Winter，James却觉得这是一个重新开始的机会。An incident made Rumlow forget him - the man knew everyone but him. After a astonishment, James thought it might be another chance to restart their relationship.





	

这是一场事故，即使是血清战士如James和Steve，也不敢像Rumlow那样行动。他就那样扑到了那个剧烈闪光的装置上，在大家都还没有回过神来的时候，装置发出的强光就已经完全把Rumlow吞没了。  
但所幸，也许是混战时已经打坏了它的线路，爆炸并没有如期而至。饶是如此，不放心的Steve还是强制让Rumlow在Banner的医疗室呆了整整一天。  
James就站在门外，白天的行动真让他心有余悸，但他真的不知道怎么对Rumlow开口。  
你没事吧？  
为什么那么冲动？  
下次别这样了好吗？  
……  
洞悉计划之后，James想起了过去，Steve在博物馆把他捡了回来；Fury暗地里重组了神盾局，将打了血清后刚从烧伤里恢复过来的Rumlow和特战队一并招揽。然后他们在新复仇者的基地里再见，前一刻还在和好友谈笑的James对Rumlow僵硬地笑笑，客气而疏离；Rumlow却神色复杂地停了几秒，然后和他错身而过。  
他记得所有的事情，记忆像是开闸了的水坝，所有的点滴漫溢进他脑海的每一个角落，凶猛得甚至有时候让他无所适从。他知道从前的Winter对Rumlow怀着怎样的小心思，像是裹在冰里的火焰，稍不留神就会炸碎表壳喷涌而出。然而现在James回来了，他在自己和Winter之间画出分明的界限，将那个冰冷的战士锁在身体的角落里，那火焰也像被丢进了只留了一条缝的盒子，灭不掉，也再燃不起来。  
但是身体上的依恋难以摆脱，他依旧会在队伍中无时无刻地寻找Rumlow的身影，James姑且就认为那是身体里的Winter偶尔冒出的念想吧。  
——也许Rumlow也是一样。  
James这样猜想。  
医疗室内传来脚步声，然后门打开了，三个人同时走出来，Banner扶扶眼镜叮嘱Rumlow要是有什么状况就要立刻来找他，Steve也拍拍Rumlow的肩膀给了他一个督促的眼神，被两人关照着的Rumlow则难得窘迫地打着哈哈。  
然后他们的视线就这么撞上了，James愣了，他还没有想好怎么和Rumlow说话，从前见面的场景Rumlow总是先他一步避开，让他没有丝毫接近他的借口。  
而这时，Rumlow也是一愣，但却成了先开口的那个。  
“你好。”  
James赶紧抬起手，在空中停顿了半秒，鼓起勇气假装亲昵地握住了Rumlow的肩膀，回答说：“Rumlow你好些了吗？”  
“博士说没什么问题，那大概算是个‘哑炮’，”Rumlow顿了顿，然后解释说，“就是一个……嗯……冒闪光的装置，你可能不知道。”  
“我知道，我在那儿。”  
Rumlow的神色有些尴尬，说：“抱歉，我现在还不是很熟悉新神盾的队员，所以……你是哪位？”  
除了Rumlow，沉默在剩下的三人中蔓延开来，安静到James感觉快要窒息。  
他感觉到身体里似乎有声音在叫嚣，他的小盒子快要关不住那道火焰了。顷刻间，早已被他刻意沉淀的那些黑暗日子里的记忆全都像是要沸腾了一样浮现出来。  
“我叫James Barnes，我们之前有很长的一段时间……共事，那时候我的代号是……”James急切地说着，那个后来不再愿意被他承认的称呼这次却脱口而出，“我是Winter Soldier啊！”  
Rumlow似是被James的神态惊到，抱歉地说：“原来你是James Barnes。”他转头看看也一脸震惊的美国队长，继续说：“你是队长的挚友，博物馆里有你的事迹。”  
——“但是Winter Soldier……”  
——“抱歉，我没有印象。”  
  
再一次回到医疗室里。  
“这是什么？”Rumlow躺在医疗室的床上，看着Banner给他的脑袋上贴上一个个连着线路的磁片，“测谎仪吗？这个款型我倒是还没见过。”  
“不，只是观察脑部活动的仪器……不过某种层面来说也具有测谎功能吧。”  
“并不是不相信你，只是看看你脑袋有没有受伤。”美国队长将坐起来的Rumlow按回床上，然后偷偷瞥了一眼冷冷靠在墙角的挚友，如果不是确定Bucky真的已经回来，他真的会以为那个人影是昔日的幽灵杀手。  
“你的名字。”  
“Brock Rumlow。”  
“他是谁？”  
“Steve Rogers，美国队长。”  
“还有呢？”Steve追问，“说点别的，不能是民众都知道的。”  
“你觉得我是崇拜你到要把你的资料倒背如流的那种人吗，Cap？”Rumlow挑起眉毛，然后投降似的挥挥手，说，“要说什么？你跳飞机不带伞包还是你真的‘没我不行’？”  
“我需要伞包的谢谢。”  
“可你跳楼也没有带伞包！”  
“那是你在电梯里突然对我打击报复，不然我会记得备一个的。”  
“我说了那不是私人恩怨，”Rumlow无奈地开口，“你为什么不相信我。”  
“我以为那就是……”Steve又偷偷看了James一眼，看见自己的好友微微惊讶地张开了嘴但很快又抿起来皱紧了眉头，“那不是吗？”  
“为什么是？你做了什么对不起我的事吗？”Rumlow挑起眉，自顾自戏弄着美队。  
“那么他呢？”美队把好友从角落里拽出来，“不能说博物馆里看见的。”  
James冷着脸站在Rumlow面前，直勾勾地望着Rumlow悠闲地躺在医疗床上继续有一搭没一搭地和Steve抬杠，他难以描述自己到底是怎样的心情，反正如果是Winter Soldier肯定是很不高兴。  
Rumlow看着眼前陌生的冷面男人，叹了口气，只好再次无奈地朝美队澄清道：“Cap，要不是我们共事，我真的对了解历史人物没有兴趣。”  
James Barnes第一次在回归之后、在好友的面前，把自己的金属臂捏得嘎巴直响，然后砸开医疗室的大门，扬长而去。  
  
* * *  
  
事情开始变得不一样起来，确切地说是Rumlow变得不一样起来。  
他一反常态地开始和所有人搞好关系，而且几乎成功了，仿佛从前的那个他只是不愿这么做罢了。下班时候来看他的姑娘多起来，中午找他午休的陌生同事也多起来，更离谱的是——他今天答应了Natasha给他安排的相亲！  
James猛地击出一拳，沙包飞出好远，应声落地。  
“他变了。”James喃喃自语。  
“谁变了？”刚把沙包扶起挪到边上的Steve问。  
“Rumlow。”James走到休息区里狠狠灌了一大口凉水。  
Steve不解：“哪儿变了？我觉得他是恢复原样了。”  
“Rumlow才不是这样……”James嗫嚅道，又吞了一口凉水，好像要将胸口的郁气清干净似的。  
“那他该是什么样？”  
“他——”James的回答哑在喉咙里，幽暗雾气般的记忆又从脑海里浮现出来，他总是压不住它们，总是藏在各色的角落里，而那个黑色而冷酷的人影像幽灵一样，稍不留神就好像会夺取他的神智。  
Steve看他紧紧皱起眉头，隐隐的痛苦覆满了他的面孔，Steve不知道自己该不该出声打断他，只好轻轻将手握住好友的肩膀。然后James就醒了过来，他朝Steve苦笑，说不出理由，只是说：“他不是这样的。”  
就在这时，好整以暇的Rumlow从更衣室里走出来，看起来他应该是没有听到方才两人的对话。他今天穿得很好看，James不知道哪里好看，但就是这么觉得。然后Rumlow笑着和两人打了招呼，便离开了。  
“不知道Natasha给他介绍了什么人？”Steve随口问了一句。  
“没兴趣。”James喝完水撩起背心擦了口嘴，盯着门口看了一眼，起身进了更衣室。  
  
坐在高级餐厅里的Rumlow此刻竟有些紧张，他记忆里这并不是第一次。  
当然，前几次也是Natasha介绍的，但已经是很久以前的事了，大约是当时九头蛇还没有浮出水面的时候。不知道为什么，最近Natasha的态度又殷勤起来，Rumlow也不知道为什么中间彼此貌似有那么一段冷战期，姑且就认为是因为工作立场不同而避嫌吧。  
“对不起，我来晚了，因为加班……”一个看起来还得体的男人匆匆赶来，小声地和Rumlow道了声抱歉。  
“没关系。”Rumlow直到对方落座，摘下自己戴得墨镜——血清让他满身的伤口愈合，但是疤痕却没有办法全部消除，他自己也知道这幅样貌给很多人带去不适，有时候早晨起来就连自己也会看得一愣。  
所幸对方似乎并没有太介意，他朝服务生招了招手，又点了两道甜品，才转头自我介绍：“你好，我是前神盾局技术支持部成员。”  
“看得出来，有头脑的人都不像我这样长得粗糙。”对方的不介意很大程度上放松了Rumlow的神经，他也大方地报了自己的身份，“你好，我是前神盾局特攻队的队长。”  
“要知道神盾局部门太多，有时候连我也分不清。”  
“其实也就是专门冲在前面给敌人喂子弹的部队罢了……”  
“等等，是那个Strike吗？”  
对方突然想到了什么，不知为何这让Rumlow的神经绷了起来。  
“那我倒不知道神盾还有很多个Strike？”  
“我记得那是个属于……他们的队长是……”  
对方看向Rumlow的眼神似乎有点奇怪，这几乎完全破坏了先头几分钟里给Rumlow留下的好印象，当然相信对于对方来说也是如此。但这都是事实，并没有什么好否认的，只不过这次见面又是一次失败的相亲范例了吧。  
“如果你说的是隶属于九头蛇，啊，前九头蛇……那没错，我就是Brock Rumlow。”于是Rumlow大方地承认了。  
“Romanoff特工只告诉我你是复仇者的编外，我以为你会和她一样可能是前神盾局的同事，可这九头蛇……”  
这时，服务生开始上菜，样貌可口的牛扒滋滋地冒着热气。  
“这只是工作立场上的不同，并不影响我们对彼此个性的了解，何况九头蛇都是过去的事了，我只是觉得即使第一次见面也不应当隐瞒……”  
对方沉默下来，然后才吃了两口菜，两人便都觉得尴尬得索然无味。  
Rumlow也顿时没了什么胃口，但顾虑到对方可能是Natasha的朋友，还是竭力缓和气氛：“这里的菜看来都不合我们的口味，要不等下我们去喝一杯吧？我知道附近有个酒吧……”  
“Rumlow特工，晚餐我觉得很不错，但明天我还有会要开，所以喝一杯就算了吧……”好在对方也算礼貌，只是婉拒了他，“我觉得我们还是能够成为朋友的……”  
“谁要跟你做朋友！！”  
突然James不知道从哪里冒出来，他撞开正打算上甜品的服务生，一把拉起Rumlow转身就要走，“Rumlow我们走！”  
Rumlow显然是被James惊到了，他踉跄地被男人拽起，碰倒了桌上的酒杯，连刀叉都因为被主人意外放弃而没有好好地掉进盘子里，噼里啪啦地落到地上。  
“等等！你是谁？”对方站起来想要拉住Rumlow的手，虽然并不想和前九头蛇成员交往，但被搅了约会同样让人没面子，“我在和他吃晚餐，你凭什么拉他走？”  
“就凭你心里明明后悔来这里！虚伪！”  
James伸出左手一把将对方推回椅子上，另一只手将Rumlow圈得更紧，他像一头野兽一样呲牙咧嘴地宣示着自己的主权。  
——“更何况，我是他的合法丈夫。”  
James说完，得意地看着对方脸上不断变化颜色的尴尬神情，接着他一转头，对上了同样一脸目瞪口呆的Rumlow。  
然后他突然意识到，自己撒了个多么大的谎。  
  
* * *  
  
其实Rumlow知道那个人在说谎。相处一日便足以拆穿这个谎言。  
啊不，半天、甚至一顿饭就能看出来。  
眼前的这个人不知道他喜欢吃什么，不知道他不喜欢吃什么。他们面对面坐在James自称的“家”里，看着James摆上桌的那些看不出什么玩意的晚餐，Rumlow简直不能理解他到底是怎么信心满满地说出“你最喜欢我做的饭”这种话的。  
但Rumlow并没有残忍地揭穿他，只是拿起叉子小尝了一口，然后说：“糖放多了，下次改进。”毕竟他还是感激对方体面地把他从尴尬的相亲现场弄出来这件事的，他从来没想过原来转变阵营会招来那么多成见，那自己过去到底是怎么安心在神盾工作的？真是搞不懂……  
良久，Rumlow才听见James小声地嗯了一声，想必也在为现在的场景尴尬着吧。  
正在Rumlow打算吃第二口的时候，James赶忙阻止了他，他急忙把盘子挪到一边，说：“算了别吃了。”  
“那吃什么？”Rumlow装作苦恼地笑了一下说，“我可是有点饿。”  
“我第一次做这个，以前都是你给我做……”James拿叉搅着糊成一团的食物，下意识地说。  
“我以前有给你做？都是我做的？”这下Rumlow真的有点惊讶，并且觉得愧疚起来，甚至忘记了自己已经知道这从头到底是个谎言这件事，“抱歉我、我忘记了……”  
“那我都给你做什么吃？如果有食材我想我可以试一下。”说实话，Rumlow也不知道自己是怎么了，好像是被对方委屈的表情迷惑了一样，他起身走向冰箱开始翻找吃食，但冰箱里能吃的东西本来就所剩无几，翻来覆去也只有几盒牛奶和柜子里不知道什么时候已经过期了的麦片。  
然而James像是突然从怀念中惊醒一样，他起身将正在翻找食物的Rumlow拽回桌旁：“不不不，不需要你做，在家里我会照顾你，我……”  
“你这是怎么了？Barnes？”  
James看着Rumlow眼神里透出的些许审视，不知如何回应。  
是，他是说了谎，这简直是弥天大谎。他用谎言把这个男人绑在了他身边，然后企图用另一个拙劣的谎言挽留住他，他的内心汹涌澎湃，但他知道这不是他自己的心在悸动，那是那个人的心。  
身体里封闭的盒子又在跳动，他如今还在苦苦压制着，但似乎有另一个声音在嘲笑他的自相矛盾。  
——何必这样？不是要摆脱吗？不是要掩藏吗？那就放开手就好了，离得远远的。  
Rumlow似乎是看出了什么端倪，他任由James将他拉回桌旁，然后他把椅子挪过来，面对面朝James坐着。  
“不要对我说谎了，Barnes。”Rumlow叹了口气，“你的眼睛藏不住谎话。”  
James刚要辩解，只见Rumlow抬起手盖住James的眼睛，他就这样陷入了黑暗。他看不见Rumlow了，只能听见他在耳边说话，还有那个人，他的身影却随着黑暗降临，他一直都在。  
冬兵如同刚从冰柜里出来那样，他浑身冒着隐约的寒气，还有那血腥味，仿佛已经渗进了皮肤里成了他整个人的一部分。James本能得想要后退，但Rumlow的手掌覆在他脸上，那样温暖，让他进退两难。然后冬兵就来到了他的面前，连话语也如冰般寒冷。  
——告诉他。  
  
“我们算什么？”  
——告诉他他是谁。  
  
“我们之间到底发生过什么？”  
——告诉他你曾经历的。  
  
“不要再骗我。”  
——别想骗自己，你也曾享受过黑暗。  
  
这两种声音在James的脑子里回荡，像两根尖细的钢针，终于捅开了他好不容易藏起来的秘密，雾气喷涌而出，但并不冰冷，它比任何东西都要火热，灼热到几乎烫伤自己的心。  
随之而出的还有自己并不平静的叙述，那些折磨、那些伤痛、那些他竭力避免想起的罪恶再一次被捅露在阳光下，但还有别的，他从前没有发现的，属于冬兵的留恋、希冀还有……谨慎却从来没有打算放手的依恋。  
他终于全部都说了出来，也只有Rumlow能让他全部说出来，这些话他甚至都不能够对Steve说——他的兄弟会同情他、会鼓励他、会拯救他，但却无法做到体会他。  
“……你说过只要我乖乖地完成任务就会给我礼物，我相信你、依赖你，甚至仰视你，我已经过得如此悲惨，但你却和他们都不同，我那时觉得这个世界没有人会对我更好……”  
然后Rumlow的手便慢慢地离开了James，他的神色凝重而复杂，他几度话到了嘴边却不知道该说什么。  
他能够说什么？也许他真的是忘了一些事情，但这些……太让他震惊，甚至让他感觉愤怒而悲凉。他从来都不觉得加入九头蛇是什么错误，世界上的立场冲突本来就是政权的互相博弈，谁赢了谁就是正义，他不过是落败的赌徒，只是不够好运罢了。然而在叙述里的那个人、九头蛇的武器、被他唯一忘却的角色——他成了Rumlow唯一的愧疚，成了Rumlow留下来接受各方监管和奚落的理由。  
这下，他全都明白了。  
眼前的这个青年，是Barnes也好还是Winter也罢，就是被他遗忘的枷锁，束缚了他整个人生。  
Rumlow猛地站起来，踢倒了坐着的椅子，他焦躁地来回跺了两圈，甚至开始惶惶不安。他不能理解自己为什么变成那样，也不懂James为什么也变成这样。  
“我记得我是谁，Barnes。我曾是可恶的九头蛇，邪恶到连美国队长都敢揍——但你告诉我，有一个人，我囚禁他、折磨他、任他遭受痛苦，他却还爱我，这个人是变态吗？”  
Rumlow停下来，倚在餐桌边，桌上还剩着惨不忍睹的爱心晚餐，炉灶上炖的汤沸了，咕噜咕噜地冒着热气。他抓了一把自己的头发，然后有两簇额发颓然地垂落到额头。  
James也不知道该怎么回答，他曾那么厌恶Winter Soldier的身份，但却刻意避开那些回忆里Rumlow的部分，他不愿再接触那些令人恶心的回忆，却无法否认它们中并非全都是不美好。  
“大概只是习惯了你在身旁，我只是自私地想得到你的照顾，像是那些日子里给自己找的救命稻草，但现在我已经不需要了，我的世界已经不同了，但却还是固执地想要继续霸占……”James坐靠在餐椅上，但他没法骗自己，他从未对食物如此用过心，这一切都只为了Rumlow……他不知道自己究竟在想什么。  
沉默让屋子安静下来，大约有那么几分钟，让时间分外难熬，James却并不想就此打破。  
然而Rumlow还是结束了这一切，他嘶哑地问了James一个问题。  
“所以那算什么？只是依赖？”  
“大概是吧……我不知道……”  
“所以……不是爱对吗？”  
“我不知道……Rumlow，那是爱吗？”  
James抬起头望着Rumlow，他的眼里似乎有闪光，不知道在等待Rumlow的哪一种回答。  
Rumlow张了张嘴，将视线从James的身上挪开，然后环顾了一下这个被称为“家”的地方，突然间轻笑了一下，给了慌乱而茫然的James最后的答案。  
——“当然，那不是爱。”  
原来这才是事实。  
  
* * *  
  
自从那一天Rumlow摔门而去，James就一直呆在自己的屋里哪里也没去，而复仇者那边竟然也神奇地没有来打搅。但这并没有让James感觉好过，他每天只吃很少的东西，连水也很少喝，实在饿了也就用仅剩的食材做出些难吃但能填饱肚子的东西果腹，既然没有人在乎这些东西好不好吃，他又何必用心。  
然后多余的时间，他就平躺在地上发呆，看着天花板整宿整宿地失眠，他发誓他用所有的时间来思考了他和Rumlow的关系，从以前到现在的，所有的细枝末节都在脑海里重新体验了一回，他仍然不能确定，这究竟算不算是爱。  
也许对Winter Soldier来说，是。  
但对James Barnes呢？  
他从来不愿意承认他和Winter是相同的人，尽管他们用同一副身体，也用同一副脑子。  
——不过是一切回到原点。  
这个模棱两可的答案进入了James的脑海，焦虑不安也就暂时沉淀下来，他从地上爬起来，到浴室去洗了个澡，看着侧面光亮瓷砖上自己邋遢憔悴的脸，任由那雾气将它晕染到无法辨别，然后James仰头把自己沉到了浴缸里……  
——我们也可以重新开始。  
他不知道这能不能算是一个答案。  
  
James难得在没有通知的情况下自行到达了复仇者的总部，而且碰巧的是今天所有人都没有出外勤并乖乖地聚在了那里。  
而第一个和他打招呼的就是Natasha，她单手撑着额头看似漫不经心地问：“新婚生活过得如何？”  
James不知怎么回答，索性闭口不谈。  
被男人无视的Natasha也不生气，挑挑眉说：“这次可得握握紧，省得再后悔。”  
这边没得到James的回应，Steve倒了杯水给面无表情的好友，也是猜到了两人似乎过得并不顺利，于是开解道：“Bucky，虽然我不太认同这种欺骗的做法，但如果有机会还是应当把握，有话就说开，Rumlow平日里就过得拘谨，你们吵架别把他关在家里……”  
James撩了撩眼皮看了Steve一眼，轻声辩解：“我没把他关在家里……我哪里关得住他……”  
然后似是想到了什么，他急忙问：“他没出任务？”  
看着好友的举动，Steve也紧张起来：“早就给他批了长假。怎么？他没和你在一起吗？”  
“他走了，”James猛地站起，捏碎了手里的玻璃杯，“十天……十几天前的事了，我以为他回总部来了，不然他能去哪儿？”  
Steve转头问了早就挪到操作台前的铁人：“Tony，有办法定位吗？”  
“试试。”  
全息的世界地图在半空展开，各种光点在地图上辐射开来，互相穿梭，寻找着那个唯一的目标。  
James看着头顶还在扫描的图像，皱起眉头问：“你们给他装了定位芯片？”  
“当然，每个九头蛇都有。”Tony随意地回了一句，专心地在自己的键盘上精确着搜索设置。  
“他不是了！”James有点不满。  
“以前是也算。”  
James深吸了口气不再纠结于这个问题，他继续问：“装在哪儿了？”  
这次是Natasha替Tony作了回答：“胸腔、头颈或是脑袋，手脚这种地方太容易被Rumlow这样的人取下来了。”  
这时，搜索的结果出来了，但Tony的脸色却不太好。  
全息图影上干干净净，没有任何坐标指示着要找之人的位置。  
“他拿出来了。”Tony说。  
James的眼神瞥向Natasha，而后者只是站起来，回道：“拿出来他也不好过。”说完就起身离开了。  
“问问Rollins，也许他知道。”  
女特工最后还是善意地留下了提示。  
得到提示的James开始将目光投向自己的挚友，Steve有些为难地说：“Rollins出任务去了，三五天回不来。”  
“也许可以联络他？”  
“我并不建议这么做，会干扰任务。”  
“不这么做Rumlow早逃得没影了！”  
一旁的Tony忍不住回了嘴：“搞得他现在就有影似的。”  
“闭嘴！Stark！”  
……  
最后Steve还是勉为其难地接通了Rollins的频道，而对方似乎是真的在隐秘行事，就连声音也压得低低的。  
“什么事，Cap，我只有五分钟。”  
“Rollins，Rumlow不见了。”  
频道那头空白了几秒，只听见电流的嘶嘶声，然后才又传来通话声：“我不知道队长在哪儿。”  
“你说谎！你怎么可能不知道！”James一把抢到通讯装置前，厉声质问，“他只有你能说。”  
Rollins发出一声嗤笑，就连一边的Steve都听出了里面的鄙夷，他怕James太过激动砸坏了通讯装置，只好自己先抢过话头：“我们不是想要逮捕他，只是想知道他去了哪里，他已经失联十多天了。”  
也许是Steve诚恳的口吻说服了Rollins，他也说出了自己的理由：“Cap，不是我不告诉你，是我真的不知道他在哪儿……是，没错，他在这里是只有我能说话了，但如果他要走，最不可能告诉的也是我，因为如果我知道什么，那我就会有麻烦。”  
Steve沉默下来，而James也知道Rollins说了实话，这让他更加不知所措，唯一的线索却指向毫无指望，这让James感到沮丧到了极点。  
“Rollins那你猜测、猜一下他究竟会……”  
“As……”Rollins似乎是有些生气，但他还是急急地刹住了那个几乎脱口而出的习惯称呼，然后生硬地回答，“对不起，Barnes，我不知道。”  
这下谁都没有办法了，所有人都望着James，看他接下来的决定。  
James张了张嘴，没法再重复一遍问题，他知道不会有第二个答案。  
然后他问了另一个问题。  
“为什么？”  
Rollins像是体会到此刻James失望而无助的心情，也知道他究竟问的是什么。在又一阵停顿后，Rollins用一种语重心长的口气吐出一句话来，而这说出来的话却更让James内心沉重，甚至感觉到无法言说的惶恐。  
“因为除了你，再没有人会想到要找他回来。”  
“你也不？”  
“对，我也不。”  
然后Rollins又向Steve简短地汇报了下任务进程就匆匆切断了通讯。  
James颓然地坐在一边，脑子里满是Rollins的那句话，倏然间就觉得整个心都揪到了一起——Rumlow再没有别人，而自己却又一次在不经意间弄丢了他。  
  
* * *  
  
事实是，如果Rumlow坚持要躲，确实没有人能够轻易找到他。  
James花了整整半个月的时间奔波在外，他切断了和复仇者们的联系，只有在Jarvis找到监控摄像里和Rumlow面目匹配的线索时才短暂地说上几句，但这样的线索着实不多，往往是James扑向了目的地后那人早已到了另一个藏身之所。所以大多时候James都是在Rumlow可能出现的地点盲目地乱转，剩下的就真的只是凭着侥幸追踪而已——饶是如此，James也只是在最近两天才确定地掌握了Rumlow的位置。  
那是一个阴冷的地下室，从废弃的居民楼小道一直通到地下，走道的墙壁上老旧得有了些裂缝，薄薄地挂了一层蛛网。  
James悄声闪了进去，没多久就到了情报显示的位置。  
那里有一个房间，半掩着铁门，一副年久失修的样子，像是风一吹就能咿呀作响。James从门缝的某个角度望进去，隐约看得见一个人影坐着，那人半敞着风衣坐在一个木箱子上，手里不停地哗哗翻着一些纸片。  
突然那人像是察觉了什么，抬手抓起身边的枪对着虚掩的门吼了一句：“出来！”  
于是，James推门而入，在刺耳的开门声中，乖乖地出现在了Rumlow的视线里。  
看见来人，Rumlow原本郁结的眉头皱得更紧了——James的头发有些长了，这一个月里他没有时间、也压根没有想到要去打理这些无关紧要的东西，半长的刘海已经能够垂在鬓角，后面用皮筋扎起一个鬏，模样倒像极了过去的Winter Soldier。  
Rumlow没有放下手里的枪，但另一只将点清了的一叠钞票对折起来，塞进了身下木箱的缝隙里。  
“你怎么来了？”  
Rumlow的声音有些沙哑，口气听起来不太欢迎他，James怔怔地盯着他没有说话。Rumlow被盯得不自在起来，下意识地扭动了一下脖子，朝他晃了晃枪口，哑着喉咙又问了一遍：“你怎么来了？”  
James的目光瞥到Rumlow的侧颈，那儿贴着厚厚的纱布，隐约还能看得出已经泛黄了的血迹——他们把追踪器放在了Rumlow的颈部。  
James很想上前去撕开那脏的要死的纱布，看看他的伤口，这样敏感的位置，他怎么能对自己下得去手！但看见面前黑洞洞的枪口，他丝毫不怀疑如果这么做，Rumlow真的会给他的胳膊来上一枪。  
“我来找你。”James刚说完就听见对面的人小声嘀咕了一句“屁话”，然而那把枪还是没有放下。  
“我找了你很久，”James继续说，“你为什么离开？”  
Rumlow低低笑了一声，说：“是有够久的，你的侦查水平退步了……而且我猜，你也过了很久才想起来要找我，对吗？”  
James面上一冷，Rumlow大约猜到自己说中了他的心事，眼神也冷了下来，嘲讽道：“找我干什么？我失忆了，关于冬兵的事我早忘了，更记不得什么相关的机密，抓我回去没有用。”  
James皱了皱眉，不赞同地说：“我不是来抓你的。”  
“哦？”Rumlow换了个舒服的坐姿，“那找我回去给你做饭吗？小鹿崽吃不惯美国甜心做的饭菜？还是Stark的高级厨师也满足不了你的口味？”  
“这和Steve没关系，是我要来找你。”  
“别过来！！”  
子弹精准地打在James几乎要迈出的脚边，Rumlow紧张地盯着James，看见他终于放下脚后，才重新露出意味不明的笑容，他一字一顿地说：“别动，我会开枪的。”  
虽然James留在原地，但他几乎丝毫没有被Rumlow震慑住，双手随意地垂在两侧，就连金属臂的接口都没有发出丝毫摩擦的声响。  
“我来找你，是想告诉你我想清楚了，我想和你在一起，所以你不需要逃跑。”James的语气认真而诚恳，若不是当下的环境太过阴暗，Rumlow简直要以为他在和人告白。  
所以Rumlow如任何一部三流电影里的尽职反派一样大笑起来，笑得几乎飙出泪来，这让James莫名紧张起来，他克制住自己不要冲上前去的冲动，静静地看着Rumlow恢复了平静。Rumlow笑够了，微微喘着气，挑眉道：“天啊，冬兵……啊不，Barnes中士，你还记得你的Steve吗？你是他的pal、是他的Bucky……而我是九头蛇、是个在观察期的罪犯，哦，现在应该是逃犯了。你竟然追了我整整一个月然后说要和我在一起？有时候我真分不清到底谁才是真的失忆了。”  
James听到Rumlow的话，隐隐有些生气起来：“我什么都没忘！我全部都记得！我记得Steve，我也记得你！”  
“可我忘了啊，Barnes。”Rumlow露出一个夸张的无奈表情，“另外，依照我所知道的事实，Winter Soldier也许会是Brock Rumlow的，但你James Barnes却永远不会是我的。”  
这句话让James彻底炸毛，这算什么？！彻底划清界限吗？他追了他一个月不是来听这个的！  
“我不知道你是从哪里听说那些谁是谁的的话……但这和到底是Winter Soldier还是Bucky没有关系，和任何人都没有关系！”James激动起来，他必须扭转过来，他要Rumlow回来，“我们、就我们俩——可以重新开始。”  
——重新开始？  
Rumlow一时间沉默下来，所有的表情如潮水般从他脸上褪去。枪老是举着有点累了，所以他将武器换到另一手上，但他始终没有再说话，只是面无表情地看着对方。他的眼神有点恍惚时不时露出复杂的神色，像是在思考什么。  
然后他终于再度开口，然而却是在平静地为眼前的男人分析着，冷酷地给他一个放弃自己的理由。  
“只要我还在，你就无法彻底割舍Winter的那部分，你厌恶那段时光，那么在那段时光里的我也是一个污点，你永远没法欺骗自己把我排除出去。”  
Rumlow的语气是少有的平和，但那反而让James的内心慌乱起来。  
James急切地想要解释：“你不是……Rumlow，你是那些回忆里唯一的……”  
“别骗自己了，Barnes，你早就决定让Winter抛下我了。”Rumlow打断了他，自嘲地摇了摇头，“过去只是一直不懂放手罢了。”  
“那你现在就能够放手了？！不是我抛下了你！现在是你抛下了我！Rumlow，你那是逃跑！是懦夫！”James气得几乎口不择言。  
“我承认，我或许曾经软弱……”Rumlow露出一个苦笑，还有那么点一闪而逝的怀念，但他很快遮掩好，继续说下去。  
“但现在我终于有勇气了，我要离开。”他抬起头直视着James的双眼，语气真诚地好像在做一个承诺，“因为我再也没有关于你的记忆了，Barnes。”  
“不会为你的施舍而欢喜。  
“不会为你的无视而难过。  
“不会再毫无指望地等待你。  
“我不爱你了。”  
心里的怒火如同山顶崩塌的白雪朝他整个扑来，汹涌地将他淹没、让他窒息。  
James站在Rumlow的面前咬紧了牙关，他狠狠地瞪着眼前的男人——  
“Rumlow，你为什么说谎。”  
  
又一枪开在James跨出的脚边，然后那只脚只是停顿了一下再一次朝Rumlow走来。  
Rumlow的表情看起来不太淡定，他将枪口往上抬了抬，威胁着对方：“Barnes，别逼我伤害你。”  
James冷哼了一声，笑得浑身散发着寒气：“别说废话了，Rumlow，要开就开枪吧。”  
于是砰地一声，Rumlow就真的开了枪。  
子弹打在James的金属臂上，蹭出一道亮眼的火花。James的身体被冲击力打偏了一点，然后他直勾勾地瞪着Rumlow，反而加快了脚步。又是两枪精准地射在James的铁臂上，但那全都被弹开了，James迈着步子甚至挡都没挡，几步之后，人已经到了跟前。  
枪口冒着烟顶在James身前，就是眨眼的功夫他已经离Rumlow那么近，James把枪口对准自己的心脏，对Rumlow说：“你还有一枚子弹，朝这里开才能阻止我。”  
他坚定地看着Rumlow，感觉对方握枪的手发出一丝无法捕捉的颤抖，然后缓慢而平静地说：“我不相信你下得了手，因为你一直在说谎，你再也骗不了我了。”  
James的语气那么的笃定，然后叉骨也直视了对方的双眼，面无表情地扣动了扳机。  
咔——  
扳机扣了下去，撞针推动着空气冲向目标的胸膛。  
然而并没有子弹射出来，Rumlow的枪空了。  
James完好无损地站在Rumlow的面前，慢慢握住了他另一只没握枪的手，略带潮湿的手心里果然躺了剩下的最后一枚子弹，然后James终于舒了口气笑了起来：“Rumlow，我就知道你下不了手！我就知道……”  
子弹从撒开的手掌中滑落，在空旷昏暗的房间里发出一声清洌的脆响。James的手也终于慢慢摸到了Rumlow的侧颈，他轻轻掀开对方的纱布，伤口看起来像是被削掉了厚厚的一层皮，但所幸已经大好周围都长出了新肉，只有中间还留着淡淡的血丝。  
他抬起头看见Rumlow也在看他，Rumlow微微皱起的眉头中间有道浅痕，James已经记不得多久之前便存在，但他记得的是那道痕迹在自己恢复记忆之后变得更深了些，连带着Rumlow那些压抑着的情感一同刻在了眉宇之间，然而自己当时却并没有在意。  
想着，一股酸涩就朝他袭来，不知道是Rumlow痛苦的隐忍后知后觉地感染到了他，还是那种失而复得的感觉终于将他淹没，潮气在James的眼角泛滥开来，他猛地拉过Rumlow给了他一个结实的拥抱。  
Rumlow坐在箱子上，佝偻着背靠在James的肩头，这个姿势并不舒服，但他知道他哭了。于是Rumlow的表情也柔和下来，他放下空了的枪，勾住冬兵的头颈拍了拍，说：“我还没哭你怎么先哭了。”  
James抱着Rumlow用力地蹭了蹭，嘟囔着说：“对不起，我没忘记过你，都是我的错，我不敢承认自己就是Winter Soldier，我害怕自己犯下的罪过……但是我就是Winter啊！你是我的Rumlow，我是你的Winter，永远是你的Winter，所以Rumlow……你别忘记我、别离开我……”  
Rumlow捋了捋James后脑勺的头发，捏了捏他的小鬏鬏，叹了口气：“别傻了，你不是有Steve了？以后你还会有更多的朋友……你总是会有别人的。”  
然后Rumlow顿了顿，口气里有种彻底想通了的豁达，补充道：“你会有比我更好的人。”  
James摇了摇头，反问：“那么你呢？”  
Rumlow沉默了，也许一开始正如Rumlow以为的，如果Winter不愿意面对那些黑暗，没关系，自己可以去到光明里，他可以忍受把自己打碎，再重新捏起来变成一个新的人。然而，事实是，他不适合当英雄，不适合当好人，他留在复仇者的目的本来就不是为了正义，他对Winter的爱也根本毫无指望——那个人不愿意承认黑暗、更不愿意承认Winter，即使把自己敲碎重塑，自己也不可能成为一个完全没有污点的人；所以离开反而是解脱，他能够回归自己的生活，把自己再一次藏进黑暗里，舒适惬意，这就是他原本的样子。他们之中已经有一个脱离了黑暗、能够彻底地活在阳光下，那是Winter本来的生活，是他该有的权利，为什么还要把对方抓回来？想清楚了这些后，Rumlow觉得他并不想这么干。  
没有得到回应的James生气地捶了一下Rumlow的后背说：“你不会再有别人了！但我凭什么就会有源源不断的别人！这是什么逻辑！这不公平！”  
Rumlow张张口，想要起身看着James和他辩论，但James的怀抱那样紧，Rumlow稍微挣扎了下，觉得争辩没什么意义，也就作罢了。  
James看出来Rumlow已经懒得和他计较，他放开Rumlow，双手捧着对方的脸，孤注一掷地说：“我们离开这儿，去谁也不认识的地方。”  
Rumlow略略惊讶地望着他，不置可否，然后他反问道：“Steve会同意？Fury会同意？你是英雄的挚友，要和他们一起拯救世界的，不然就会有人翻出那些黑历史，对你、对复仇者都不好。”  
没错，Rumlow说的都有道理，但James根本不管这些，他急切地想要驳回Rumlow的理由：“我不在乎，Rumlow！我已经想通了，我本来就是Winter Soldier，这已经是无法改变的事实，他们要翻就翻好了！而拯救世界，我并不会停止去赎我的罪，但在哪里都可以，民众的英雄并不一定要一直呆在纽约。”  
Rumlow既没有同意James的话，也没有反对他。  
“你总有一天会后悔的。”  
他再没有什么话能留给对方，只有这句。  
“那你就看着我，等着我后悔的那一天吧！”  
James的眼睛又大又亮，Rumlow就这么看着，仿佛看见那个名叫Winter的影子，他们的脸那么相似，现在连执念也是如此。  
对方的目光灼灼，终于搅得Rumlow思绪万千，他还想挣扎一下：“Barnes我已经忘……”  
一个吻，彻底打断了Rumlow未说完的话，以及那些看起来伟岸无比的念头。  
James的舌在Rumlow的嘴里四处留恋，他们拥抱在一起，彼此亲吻，一如从前。  
“那我就陪你想起来，Rumlow。”James再次紧紧地抱住了Rumlow，他不在乎Rumlow到底说的是不是谎话——这个人，此刻，在他的怀抱里，他不打算再放手。  
James蹭着Rumlow，把眼角的水汽都擦在他的外套上，重复地在他耳边呢喃，“跟我走吧。”  
Rumlow的脑子一片空白，他经历得不少，不缺那些疼痛和伤心，但却被这一刻的温馨敲打得毫无招架之力。他的脸搁在James的肩膀上，满鼻子都是对方身上熟悉的味道，于是他也如习惯的那样，转头埋进了他的颈窝里。  
  
“好。”  
  
  
END


End file.
